nc1afandomcom-20200214-history
Junsei Kyodo
Junsei Kyodo '(強度純正 ''Kyōdo Junsei), also known as 'Ricochet '(リコシェ Rikoshe), is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the main protagonists of Ghosty & Gassy: NC1-A. Appearance Junsei is a relatively tall young man with a strong, bulky build. His skin is fair, and riddled with bruises and plasters. He has dark indigo hair of medium length that is all spiked upwards, except for a thin fringe that falls to his right. His eyes are large and round but flattened on the upper eyelid with sharp edges, while his irises are violet, and his pupils are black. He wears the typical U.A. uniform around school, being the blazer, trousers, dress shirt and tie. The shoes he wears are practical black boots, like Timberlands, but not really because he can't afford them. Junsei's casual outfit usually consists of practical clothes like a tank top and shorts. He likes to wear loose, breathable clothing that doesn't get in the way of movement. Hero Costume- Personality Junsei is a loud, brash, and honest person. He is not very bright and slightly masochistic, but besides that, a very genuine and happy guy. His characteristics, though not ideal, are surprisingly likeable, and as much as he isn't necessarily friends with everyone, his personality has lead him to some friends that are truly close and meaningful to him. They balance him out because he tends to lack self-control, be it verbal or physical. He loves exercising and doing general physical activities, and to this day, nobody really understands how he passed U.A's written exam preceding the combat portion. Junsei's masochistic nature can probably be attributed to the usage of his Quirk. He has always spent time brutally beating himself to a pulp so he can unleash high degrees of strength. Junsei is a very prideful person, so he would never admit to it, but rumour has it that as a child he was bullied for his lack of intellect, and other kids would hurt him claiming it was to test out his Quirk. It is likely that he believed them and developed a habit of bringing harm to himself, even when it was unnecessary to activate his powers. It's not so much for the desire to get hurt as it is a physical manifestation of the limited psychological bullying that was brought upon him in the past. The person that has inspired Junsei the most is Red Riot. Being that Kirishima is still a second year, Junsei has managed to develop a friendship with his upperclassman and first heard about him during his debut the year prior. What he admired the most about Kirishima was his resilience and honest value of the protection of others. Red Riot taught Junsei that getting hurt is a part of life that everyone needs to deal with, but that being injured in the midst of battle when protecting someone that's left defenceless is the manliest thing in the world. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Even though he isn't very smart, Junsei is able to look on the bright side of things more than anyone else. He's able to cheer others up when they're feeling down. Furthermore, he's a very strong character who stands strong and won't allow anyone to move him. If anything, Junsei is someone that would never go down without a fight, and smiles in the face of danger. '''Bulk Strength: As stated, Junsei has a bulky body, and most of him is comprised of raw muscle. He runs into opponents headfirst, literally, and takes them out like a wild beast in a frenzy. Resilience: '''His willingness to take damage has resulted in him being highly resilient. Not only will he not give up under mental strain despite his low intellect, but he has physically thick skin and can take strong blows with ease. '''Friendliness: Though it's often overlooked due to his brash personality, Junsei is a highly sociable person with a close knit group of real friends. He'd never want to openly lead a group of people, but he's no doubt a valuable asset that gets along with most, and wears a smile on his face wherever he goes. Quirk [[Energy Redirection|'Energy Redirection']] (エネルギーのリダイレクト Enerugī no Ridairekuto) manifests as an emitter Quirk throughout Junsei's body. With this Quirk, he is capable of absorbing energy through his body and redirecting it back out of him wherever that energy initially entered. Using this, he can increase his jumping power, receive short bursts of explosive speed, or create impacts through the air or by actively punching. He can also redirect energy outwards in every direction turning him into a bomb of sorts. In training, Junsei takes on repeated, powerful blows, and redirects them. This is a simple regimen, but to reduce the drawbacks of his Quirk, Junsei tries storing the energy he absorbs for longer durations, and as a result tries to combat the way in which the stored energy harms his body wherever it is being held the longer it is held there. Super Moves * Pinball (ピンボール Pinbōru): Similarly to Kyoji Yure's Blink, Junsei builds up energy through ordinary movement, and gradually begins bouncing off of surfaces in an enclosed space. The more he bounces, the faster and stronger he gets. * Ricochet '(リコシェ ''Rikoshe): Named after his hero name, Junsei redirects the energy of a projectile or attack as it is being landed. This requires incredible concentration, but if successful, Junsei can essentially reduce the damage he takes and instantly send the attack back to his opponent. * 'High Power '(ハイ・パワー Hai pawā): Junsei stores high levels of energy in a fist/arm or leg, and releases it in a single attack, causing devastating destructive power. * '''Self-Destruct (セルフ・デストラクト Serufu Desutorakuto): Junsei releases high levels of energy in every direction, turning him into a bomb. Stats * Strength: 5/5 (A) * Speed: 3/5 © * Technique: 4/5 (B) * Intelligence: 1/5 (E) * Cooperativeness: 4/5 (B) Equipment